Multilayer films having gas and odor barrier properties are well known and widely used in food and medical packaging applications. Generally, it is desirable for such films to have good impact resistance, flexibility, barrier properties, and desirable optical properties.
Where the films are to be used in medical applications, such as ostomy applications, they must also possess a unique combination of odor and moisture barrier properties as well as low noise, softness, heat or radio-frequency sealability, skin compatibility, and comfort. Such films have been provided in the past through the use of multi-ply film laminates where at least one of the plies is oxygen and moisture vapor impermeable.
In addition to barrier properties, it is often desirable that polymeric films for use in ostomy applications to not emit noise during use, such as when the film is crumpled or bent, so that the presence of the ostomy pouch is concealed from others. In particular, it has been found that the use of ostomy pouches makes the patient feel uneasy about such containers emitting, especially as the patient moves around, noise of a low but still audible intensity level. Most polymeric films, especially multilayer polymer films comprised of individual polymeric film layers having different rigidities (i.e., modulus), emit noise when crumpled. Such noise may alert others to the presence of the ostomy pouch, which can result in embarrassment to the wearer.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for polymeric films having sound dampening properties.